Born Crazed
by laura3515
Summary: Family is the most important to him. But when hes forced to choose between being who he is or to continue to hide it, his choice has disastrous consequences. Was he really born crazed?
1. Born Crazed

Born Crazed 

This is a different ending to Series 1 of Dexter, it's just a short story and starts from when Rudy is about to stab Debbie in the chest. (This had the help of HighQueenReicheru check out her profile its real good!)

Closer the blade got to her chest, slowly opening her eyes and thinking this was it, she shut her eyes, took her last breath and expected the worst. But she waited and waited and no pain arrived at her chest. Opening the one eye wondering why nothing happened she could see Dexter holding Rudy's arm. He snatched the knife and whispered to Rudy something she didn't hear. All of a sudden a blow arrived at her face and she was out cold. Making sure that she wasn't aware, Dexter slowly edged round to the right side of Debbie. Feeling the tip of the blade he gave one last glance at Debbie making sure he really wanted to do this to his own family, he stopped for a second, then began edging the knife closer to her cheek. One scratch and he caught every drop of blood. He suddenly realised that this was what he was born to do, he couldn't stay here, and he had to tell Debbie the truth. He wondered over to his blood collection box that Rudy was holding, but stopped and placed it in his pocket instead.

All of a sudden there was a bang on the garage door… it was Doakes.

'Go I'll meet you at the harbour later' said Dexter to Rudy.

'Are we really doing this are we going, leaving just like that?' asked Rudy.

'Yes! Now go before they get you' shouted Dexter.

Taking one last look at Debbie, Rudy turned and ran for the open window, vaulting through it. As the door opened Dexter pointed at the back door saying Rudy went that way.

Removing the straps from Debbie, Dexter patted her face to wake her up. She stirred and opened her eyes to see Dexter smiling at her.

'You ok?' he asked.

'Yeah but what the hell happened?'

'Rudy attacked you and brought you here. So you still believe its true love?' he joked.

'This is fucking funny!' Debbie yelled 'Why would he do something like this the bastard!'

'Now, now Debbie nice language inside please' Dexter said smiling.

Debbie turned and gave a look that clearly said 'tell me not to swear and I will shoot you'

Walking out of the garage Dexter laughed and helped Debbie into the ambulance.

'Right you stay here and I'll go back and-'

'No!' Debbie shouted pulling Dexter's arm close to her 'Just sit with me for a while please'

'Ok' he said looking down.

They sat there for a while before any of them spoke.

Debbie finally plucked up the courage to ask 'why were you and him only there?' Dexter looked up and Debbie could she the guilt in his eyes.

'Erm' he mumbled. Debbie waited for a reply but all Dexter could do was look at his watch.

'For fuck sake Dexter! What is with you and looking at that watch?!? Do you need to be somewhere?' she asked rising up to look down at him.

'Actually' he replied looking up at her 'Yes'.

'Well, where?' she wondered.

'I'm' gulping Dexter finally managed to say it. 'I'm meeting Rudy' he waited for a reply off Debbie but for the first time she was speechless. Slowing into a sit she finally replied.

'Wha-what?!?'

'I no it's a bit of a shock-'

'A shock!!! Dexter you're going to see the bastard that tried to kill me!!! Why?'

No reply.

'WHY??!?!?' answer me I deserve to know why!'

Debbie could see anger was boiling up in Dexter. He jumped up and pinned Debbie to the ambulance his hand on her throat.

'Do you want to know why? Hmm? Do you want to know!!!??!?!' Debbie managed a nod. Whilst struggling for air.

'Fine! It's because I'm one of him, Debs I'm a murderer…..just…..like…..him'

He released his grasp and she tumbled to the floor as Dexter continued.

'All my life I've had the lust for blood, killing the ones who deserved to die! Don't you see Deb I killed them all because they deserved to.'

Debbie finally came to her feet 'You're lying right?' but she could tell in Dexter's eyes he was telling the truth.

'So you mean to tell me that because they did bad things and deserved to die, is the reason you killed them?!?' she yelled 'You still killed them Dexter, you're a MURDERER!'

'Look Debs I did it because they made people suffer in their lives so I was making them pay, that's something Rudy understands and you don't'

'Do you blame me?!? At least he knew you were a murderer!'

'Ok, ok I'll give you that but Debs please you've got to understand that this is what I need to do I was born to-'

'You were born to, so you were born crazed?!? Is that it?'

'No, I was born to understand with a hint of murder on the side' he tried to joke.

'This isn't time for your stupid jokes Dexter, you've just told me your a murderer what are we going to do about it?'

'I tell you what we are going to do' said Dexter holding Debbie's arms and stroking her cheek. 'We are going to not say a word about this you tell no-one u hear? No-one' he said stepping off the ambulance and backing up into the darkness.

'But Dexter' she pleaded.

'No' he replied putting his finger on her lip 'You say nothing, you tell no-one understand?'

Debbie was about to speak again when Dexter stopped her. 'I don't want to have to kill you Debs….you haven't done anything wrong'


	2. Goodbye

Goodbye

I can honestly say,  
You've been on my mind since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playin'  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it any way  
You sound so alone  
I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember those simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Ooh  
Goodbye

As Dexter and Rudy drove away, on the empty road, there was only one person on Dexter's mind, somebody he never got to say goodbye to. Rita. As Rudy continued talking about their new life, Dexter grabbed the wheel making the car spin into a full 180 degree turn. Rudy fell to the side of the window, his head connecting with the glass solidly, knocking him out cold. Halting to a stop, Dexter checked to make sure his companion was still breathing. Finding a pulse he picked him up and stowed him in the boot of the car. Getting back behind the wheel he headed straight for Rita's. Pulling up he could now here the yells of Rudy. Stepping out he could see her car and let out a huge sigh of relief. He walked up to the door and slowly edged it open.

'Rita?' he echoed.

'Be there in a minute!' she hollowed from the bedroom.

Going it over in his head he had no idea what to say. While thinking about it a beautiful, elegant love of his emerged from the bedroom.

'Oh hi Dexter' Rita greeted giving him a kiss on the cheek 'What are you doing here? I though you were at work?'

'Look Rita there's something I need to tell you' he replied.

'Ok then, you know, me and the kids had a great day today….'

'Rita! Please just listen, it's important'

'Ok, ok! I'll listen' she replied with a smile.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this to her, look at her she's perfect_' he thought.

Taking a deep breath and sitting Rita down, he began.

'Look, I don't know how to say this, so here goes … I'm leaving, I can't stay here and I won't be coming back'

After his announcement, Rita was speechless she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Say something Rita? Please?' he begged.

'What am I supposed to say Bon Voyage!' she yelled 'Where has this come from?'

'It suddenly happened I have to leave, Debs found out something about me she shouldn't have and I …I…. I just have to run; I have to get out of here ok?'

By this point with all the confusion and heartbreak tears were pouring down Rita's eyes.

'But why? We have everything Dexter why would you ruin that? Wait a second are you breaking up with me?'

'Rita' replied Dexter holding her arms and pulling her close till their chests was embracing 'I would never want to do that I love you, but if I don't do this I'm afraid that you will get hurt'.

'Get hurt? I don't understand Dexter'

Trying in any way to calm her Dexter placed his hand on her cheek embracing her with his warmth.

'Listen, I would never do this unless I had to, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You've got to understand that I have to run to protect you, because that's how much I love you.'

He pulled her chin closer to his as his lips enclosed hers, he didn't want to stop but knowing that he had to leave, he pulled back and wiped away the tear on her soft, smooth cheek.

'If that can't persuade you I don't know what can' he said. Feeling a tear down his cheek he was some what shocked to find it.

'Wait, Dexter!' Rita quickly reacted and grabbed his arm as he attempted to shift away from her. She pulled him back, pressed her chest against his and wrapped her arms around his waist. Embracing her warmth, Rita took full advantage and leaned in for another kiss, tilting her head to get the right angle, Dexter supported the kiss back. Moving her hands up from his waist to his chest, Dexter shivered and proceeded to move his hand up Rita's shirt and stroked her smooth soft back. While Rita continued to move her hands to his face stroking his cheek and feeling a tear shimmer down. Her other hand move to his hair savouring the touch of the loose, smooth bushiness she so much adored. Dexter moved his hands to her waist remembering the feel of the silky curves. Finally coming out of their kiss, they took a deep breath and collapsed into each others arms, savouring every moment. They stood there for a while before any of them spoke. Rita stirred and looked into Dexter's tear filled eyes.

'Be safe out there' she pleaded, giving him one last kiss. 'Goodbye Dexter'

Turning away before she saw him starting to whimper, he scurried out the back and headed to the car where Rudy's yells continued. Dexter opened the boot and appeared Rudy.

'Why did you lock me in the car?!?' questioned Rudy.

'You wouldn't have agreed to where I needed to go that's why'

'Wait are we at Rita's?'

'Just get in the car'

'But-'

'Just get in the car and drive!' yelled Dexter.

Without hesitating Rudy got in the driver's seat and started the engine. Dexter gave one last look at the house before he got into the car. Driving away he pulled out a photo in his pocket, it was of Rita. Staring at it he felt a tear trickle down his face and drop onto the photo.

'Are you crying?' asked Rudy.

'Yes apparently it's something I do' Dexter replied. He reached for the radio and Goodbye from Miley Cyrus bellowed out. _'You remember when we kissed; you still feel it on your lips…..The one thing you wish I'd forget is saying Goodbye'._


End file.
